roblox_scp_foundation_tales_and_incidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Redemption
Prologue . Malfrous found himself on the floor, bleeding, slowly. Though it wouldn't be because of the blood loss that he would die. He saw numerous flashbacks to the events of his life, dating back to his father's death, where Elias Malfrous held the shoulders of his son, telling him to run, with a tear down his eye. "Never look back." The real world began to fade. He saw an Agent who held a clipboard in his hand and gave Malfrous a pen to continue his father's legacy. He could then see his own hands opening a box, revealing the mask he would one day don. "Incase you meet you-know-who." Malfrous saw a glimpse of the bloodstained jaw of Shy Guy. That was no flashback - but reality. Malfrous reached for Old Reliable with his last breath. "Let's dance." sneered Samuel. Presented by RedFlamingDrago and nanubot. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ . ███████, Germany Site-40 Samuel, Malfrous 1100 hours, July 25, 20██ "We are experiencing multiple Euclid and Keter containment breaches, full site lockdown initiated." Malfrous and Hudson stood at the D-Class cell block doorway, not far from SCP-173's containment, when the monotone voice echoed throughout the halls of the facility. "The test has to wait." Hudson said, as a team of Security marched passed. The two researches then attempted to scramble their way out of the chaos, as gunshots rang throughout. "Stand your ground, men!" ordered the Captain. Armed with 12 gauge shotguns and riot shields, the guards stood, lowering their weapons. The bodies of men in orange jumpsuits piled up prior to the massacre witnessed by Malfrous and his assistant researcher, Hudson. The creaking of the ceiling could be heard. The guards looked up, aiming at the ventilation system spanning the ceiling. The lights briefly flickered, and a figure fell from the vents. With the blink of an eye, it snapped the neck of a guard, a crack of a sound that forced the two researchers to scramble to safety. "It's been forever since I’ve seen the light… Ironic...the last thing I saw was the light. A great flash. And a world of pain that followed… And now, I awaken to a new light…'Redemption."'' -Doctor Malfrous ______________________________________________________________________________________________'' '' "Who was he?" The woman paused, and listened as the man next to her answered. "Former Level-2, sir, son of Professor Elias Malfrous." "Hand me the documents." The man with the shades and suit handed over the files belonging to Samuel Malfrous. The young woman across from him then began to shuffle the papers together, a red seal was imprinted on the Personnel File labeling "'''KIA". "We managed to recovered his journal, our search team found in the remains of the site." The journal was burnt during the blast, the task force recovered all it could regarding the entries, despite the torn and burned pages. The young woman, otherwise the Director,inspected the journal. The diary's cover held a scratched in label ontop. Dr. Samuel Malfrous. The Director flipped through the pages until she ended in the last entries; ENTRY ██ - ██/██/████ I had been doing research on this stone, told the others I'd store it somewhere safe. They've been suspicious of where I would put it ever since - well, that needn't be said. '' ''I know the Foundation wanted that Stone, but we can't risk having that thing release all shit on earth. Call me a hermit, but I've been studying it for a while. The things I found were... Interesting. I've found a use for them, as I have uncovered all of this information. This will prove useful in the future. Yes. I've found a location that I feel must not be written here, for the safety of us all. I'll be back home tomorrow. I must finish my studies, then bury the Stone in said location. '' ''I know my enemies. I know the Foundation. I know where I'll go when I die, and if all goes to plan, everything will be alright, in a sort. My studies suggest the side effects of this endeavor. You know, I'd have no other choice any way. If somehow you got a-hold of this, you probably won't know the half of what I'm telling you. You're not supposed to. I write this for myself, and myself alone. Been doing this just to keep my sanity when I'm near the Stone. Speaking of sanity... Sigh. Nevermind that. This is Doctor Malfrous. Off. . She slammed the journal on the desk. "Where can I find the Stone?" "This was all we could acquire knowledge of. But we may find out by interrogating his colleagues." The agent slid out four printed documents, Colms, Drago, Hudson and Woods. Otherwise, closest friends of Samuel. The Director glanced on their current location. During the aftermath of the Site-40 incident, personnel in site had been relocated to other Sites and Areas. Twenty miles away from the Site was a town, in which residents rumored to overhear a vast explosion. It took days of re-assurance from officials that everything was under control. Malfrous' colleagues were positioned in the hotel of the town until further notice of relocation, they were required to not wear Foundation uniforms due to possible suspicion to civilians or undercover Insurgency spies. Or worse. "They refer to them as 'Research Team Seven.' They may hold information on the Stone." The Director stood silent for a brief second and turned her back to the agent, then finally said in a hoarse tone, "Send them to me." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Serious